


Curiosity killed the cat, but the satisfaction brought it back

by ChipperChemical



Series: Dream SMP stuff [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyway the lads, Can you tell that I’ve never seen Avatar, Dream is comforting don’t worry, Fellas; is it gay to discuss how important your homie is to you and your happiness?, Frequently bought together, Gen, It’s just a small poetic drabble with the boys shhh, It’s like Avatar but budget and not magical, I’ve already made the SeretoninNotFound joke before :(, Slight Angst?, They’re best friends your honour, Vague hurt/comfort??, [slaps George] This bad boy can fit so much sadness in it, do NOT separate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: Dream is a burning red determination, an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.George is a grounding blue, an immovable object to make sure that Dream never gets too high in the clouds.Together, they create an enchanting purple.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Curiosity killed the cat, but the satisfaction brought it back

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn’t my best work and I was debating whether or not to actually publish it so please don’t judge my whole profile on this story capiche? [finger guns]
> 
> I guess this is a better fate for this story than being deleted and completely forgotten, so,,,
> 
> Have fun reading :D

"What're your eyes like?"

Dream shot a glance towards George, who was sitting cross-legged on some random double chest, tracing circles into the oak wood idly. Heaving somewhat of a sigh, he turned back to where he was adding some enchantments to his gear, but couldn't focus on the usually simple task anymore.

"Why?" Always better to answer a question with a question, Dream supposed, staring at the anvil without really seeing. George still didn't look at him, simply continuing to doodle with his finger.

"You've seen my eyes, and I know that you won't take the mask off, but I'm curious," George explained, finally looking to Dream, taking in his contemplative expression (well, as contemplative as he could seem with a mask covering his face), "I want to know what they're like."

"Really?" Dream pried, though he didn't know what answer he was expecting.

"Yeah."

Humming in thought, Dream left the long-forgotten enchanted books piled next to the anvil in favour of sitting on a furnace, the opposite side of the small room to George. Patiently, George waited as Dream's leg bounced lightly, a sign that he was weighing his options. After a few short moments which surely felt longer, Dream spoke.

"Someone once described my eyes as fire:" He began, leaning back slightly against the wall, "Warm and comforting, but still dangerous and fierce. A kind, welcoming exterior, with a hint of something more behind it, sparks of determination and spirit which were usually obscured or hidden by the warmth." Dream hesitated, thinking about what to say next, "Though, I think that the mask has dulled out the flames, and now they've faded, reverted to only the amber embers of what once was."

George took a few seconds to process this.

"Fire can always be rekindled." He settled on replying, too many thoughts and questions rushing through his head to think of something more, something meaningful.

"I suppose." Dream agreed, before he chuckled lightly, "Fire. I've always liked that description."

Dream himself, George thought, was like fire. Not just his eyes, but his whole demeanour. He's dangerous and unpredictable at first, intimidating until you need him the most, when he radiates comfort. Intense, sometimes uncontrollable and frightening, but also calm and steady, and then Dream looked at him and _oh god, he'd been staring._

"That suits you. Fire suits you." George piped up before Dream could poke fun at him. Humming, Dream tilted his head up, facing the ceiling.

"If I'm fire, then you're water."

"How?"

"Well," Dream looked back at George, the smallest hint of fondness in his voice, "Water can extinguish fire, when it gets too suffocating and uncontrollable, it can calm it down. Water is blue and it's cool and it's easy to drown in, easy to float too deep in. Necessary and calming and consistent, able to adapt to wherever it is. You're like water, George."

"Fire and water, huh?" George replied, voicing his random thoughts when a realisation came to him, "Easy to drown in? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're enticing," Dream explained, and George quickly looked down, not expecting such an answer, "And people get lost in you."

"People are drawn to you too." George pointed out as Dream nodded. They remained in silence, neither wanting to move in fear of shattering the fragile, yet comfortable, quiet in the room. After a few more moments, the silence became deafening, and George spoke once again, "Sometimes I get afraid."

"Afraid?" Echoed Dream, tilting his head slightly in his confusion, "Of what?"

"Extinguishing you." Dream looked like he wanted to say something, but bit back, so George continued, "Fire is raging, and powerful. It does well on its own, it's strong. Water is... weak. It holds fire back, stops it from reaching its full potential. I'm afraid of that. I'm afraid of weakening you."

"George..." George looked up at Dream, a vague sadness glazed over his eyes, not that Dream could see that behind the glasses, "Without water, fire would terrify and torment, reigning supreme without a source of control or any sense of right or wrong: fire would destroy, burning and billowing smoke and suffocating. Similarly, without fire, the water would flood, crashing and enveloping and swirling, storming through a path of dismay." George listened closely, subconsciously thinking about how Dream would make a good poet, "One could not survive without the other. I couldn't survive without you."

Relaxing his shoulders which he didn't even realise were tensed, George nodded once, showing that he understood; despite his face being covered, George knew that Dream's gaze had been burning a hole into him, since he immediately felt more comfortable when he looked away.

"I couldn't survive without you either.." George spoke up, and Dream turned back to face him.

"Then let's survive together."

**Author's Note:**

> wow haha what a journey that was haha twitch prime i’ll publish a better George&Dream i swear please dream team fan base don’t come for my throat i can write a better one ahaha a ah clears throat um haha


End file.
